North Dakota
Freelancer Agent North Dakota was an agent in the Special Operation's program Freelancer. Being that he was in the first implantation group, he was given an artificial intelligence, Theta. Because of the Epsilon Incident, the AI project was canceled, and constructs were ordered to be removed, willingly or by exterminating the agent. Being that North still had his AI indicates that he was able to escape or that Theta's treat inherited a fairly innocuous trait or that Project Freelancer deemed the Dakotas experiment to take precedent over any risk that may come to him. Since Recovery Command was seemingly aware of North still carrying Theta (much to the surprise of Recovery One) it is possible that Theta is similar to the Delta AI, being that it did not pose a threat. Character History Season 9 North and his sister, South, went on a mission to the Bjørndal Cyrogenics Research Facility to recover a data file from an unknown enemy. While South recovered the data file, North provided sniper support from atop a smokestack, the steam from which concealed his presence. When a guard South killed landed on an alarm, North ran to assist his sister. He told South to meet him at the helipad for extraction and made his way there, killing anyone that got in his way. He and South regrouped at a platform leading to the helipad and made their way to the helipad's locked door. He covered South while she hacked the door. Upon the hack's completion, the two ran for the extraction point, killing all the guards on the walkway. When they made it to the center of the pad, they realized they were surrounded by guards. However, Freelancer Carolina showed up and assisted them in beating back the guards. During the course of the fighting, North notices a guard manning a turret and aims for South, which prompts him to push his sister out of the way and get shot. Carolina later pulls the both of them out of the fight scene and they escape the facility on a Pelican, with the required data file safe in South's hand. Later, two Longswords showed up and attempted to stop their escape. North's sister, South, was knocked out during the fighting. North strapped South onto a seat before going up on the Pelican to face the Longswords. The enemy fired missiles at him, to which he then activated a dome energy shield to protect himself and the pelican. He made his way back into the vehicle, where they were rescued by a frigate, who destroyed the pursuing Longswords. He was later briefed along with South and Carolina on what information was on the data file. Afterwards, The Director updates the board putting North ahead of South as she ruined the stealth aspect of the mission. As South angrily walked away, Carolina asked North if she should go talk to her. Upon seeing South punch a door control and knock it off the wall, North says to give her a while. Hours later, he approach Agent Washington for help on using his equipment on a mission without authorization. Wash told him not to worry because he had not been asked about it, but were interrupted by a large number of soldiers going into the training floor. After asking a soldier what was happening, both went to the place where they saw to Agents Maine, Wyoming and York being defeated by the new recruit of the Project Freelancer, Agent Texas. North watched the battle with South, Washington, Carolina, and C.T. . He commented on Tex's skill and showed some concern when Wyoming and Maine began to use live rounds. He is then yelled at by the Director along with everyone else who was watching. Death North and his sister were eventually tracked down by the Meta, who was hunting down Freelancers. Though his sister, South Dakota, was spared in order to obtain the Delta AI, North was not as fortunate, and was later confirmed KIA when Recovery One answered a Priority One call to retrieve his construct (which had been stolen along with his armor enhancement Domed Energy Shield. North's body and armor were detonated by Washington to erase evidence of the event. or as no one can show but stated in the show he was shot in the back by his sister as was washigtion but with the meta their he was killed so it was south who killed north. The Dakotas North and South were both part of an superfluous experiment to study what would happen if one agent got an AI and another didn't. Being that they were twins, they were the ideal subjects for said experiment. In addition with being both siblings and participating in a specific experiment, it is most likely they were assigned there respective codenames to colloquially refer to them and the experiment as "The Dakotas". The result of the experiment was South mortally betraying her brother, allowing the Meta to kill him to take his AI, Theta, and his armor enhancement. South was able to escape unharmed. Trivia *North is the second character in Red vs. Blue to remove his helmet and reveal his face on screen. *Throughout the series, North Dakota and his sister South Dakota have shared a number of similarities **Both of their freelancer names are derived from one of the Dakota states. **Both of their armors were primarily a shade of purple with a shade of green for their trimming. **Both used Domed Energy Shield Enhancements **Both were killed by a Freelancer (North by Maine/The Meta, South by Washington), who would later serve as one of the primary antagonists of Revelations. **Both would have the A.I. that they were using prior to their deaths stolen by The Meta. **Both are blonde **Both remove their helmets in season 9. **Both of them suffered injuries to their left cheeks at one point in their lives, as South is seen with a scar on her cheek while North is shown with a bleeding wound on his. *South and North, being brother and sister, are depicted of showing some level of caringness to each other (North pushing South out of a firing turret's way and South shouting out his name after he is shot). But it is clear that North greatly cares for his sister. However, South's jealousy of North owning an AI, ultimately lead her to placing her brother in a position to be killed by the Meta. Sources Category:Characters Category:Freelancer